ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Neo Jurassic World
Neo Jurassic World is an upcoming horror, action, apocalyptic, drama, tv series made by Universal Pictures. It will air on AMC on July 2, 2022. Synopsis 20 years after the events of Jurassic World 3, the world has been taken over by dinosaurs. A disease has wiped out 95% of all humans on Earth. Maisie has recently lost her adoptive parents and she is forced to survive, with her adoptive brother. However, she regroups with her best friend, Ella, both of them work with their survivor group. However, they later found out the other survivor groups are even more of a threat than the mighty dinosaurs. It’s all in the survival of the fittest, who will come to live another day or succumb and get eaten by dinosaurs? Seasons Neo Jurassic World/ Seasons Cast Tiffany Haddish as Ella Rookies, Maisie’s best friend. She was a college student before the apocalypse happened. After the apocalypse began, Ella lost her family and is now forced to survive. She is a leader of one of the many survivors groups called the “Iron Fist.” Elizabeth Olsen as Maisie Lockwood, Ella’s best friend. A human clone, who was seen in both Jurassic World 3 and Jurassic World 2. She was adopted by Owen and Claire, however both of them died shortly after Jurassic World 3. Chris Evans as Leo Pratt, Ella’s love interest. He is the co leader of “Iron Fist.” His Origin story is relatively unknown, although the director confirms, he was an orphan when he was little. Oscar Isaac as Jeff Green, Maisie’s crush. He is a man who is in his 30s. When he was little, he use to live with a tribe who owned a village, yet have an intelligence of a human. His parents were killed by raptors, after being adopted, he told the clan about the “Destroyers.” John Boyega as Jerry Parker, a member of Phoenix, who is an ally to Iron Fist. Charlie Day as Hank Malcolm, Kelly‘s son and is Ian Malcolm’s grandson. Like his father, he thinks the dinosaurs should go extinct again and is part of an unnamed organization. Tom Holland as Jack Nina, Jack is a character in his mid 20s, he’s was originally from London, before moving to the US. When the apocalypse began, he lost his family and is the last member of his family, and is a worker of Iron Fist. Organizations Apollo Engineers Destroyers Iron Fist Phoenix (Organization) Dinosaurs Achillobator Acrocanthosaurus Alamosaurus Allosaurus Ankylosaurus Argentinosaurus Austroraptor Barosaurus Baryonyx Brachiosaurus Carnotaurus Ceratosaurus Cryolophosaurus Deinonychus Dilophosaurus Dracoventor Dreadnoughtus Edmontosaurus Eotriceratops Gallimimus Gastonia Giganotosaurus Mamenchisaurus Megaraptor Nanotyrannus Nemegtosaurus Ojoceratops Oxalaia Pentaceratops Saltasaurus Saurophaganax Sauroposeidon Shantungosaurus Sinoceratops Spinosaurus Suchomimus Tarbosaurus Torosaurus Triceratops Tyrannosaurus Velociraptor Zhuchengtitan Zhunchengtyrannus Pterosaurs Arabourgiania Dimorphodon Hatzegopteryx Pteranodon Quetzalcoatlus Marine Reptiles Aust Colossus Deinosuchus Kaikaifilu Lilstock Monster Mixosaurus Mosasaurus Pliosaurus Macromerus Sarcosuchus Tylosaurus Strains Type-H Achillobator Acrocanthosaurus Allosaurus Ankylosaurus Barosaurus Carnotaurus Giganotosaurus Megaraptor Nanotyrannus Tyrannosaurus rex Spinosaurus Utahraptor Type-M Allosaurus Dilophosaurus Tyrannosaurus Utahraptor Type-N Allosaurus Giganotosaurus Tyrannosaurus Nanotyrannus Spinosaurus Utahraptor Trailers+Teasers+Clips Neo Jurassic World/Trailers+Teasers+Clips Animal Bio Neo Jurassic World/Animal Bios Music Swamp Desert Death of a leader Reception Rotten Tomatoes rate it 90% quoting, “Although this series was heavy inspired by the Walking Dead, this series has a more chilling storyline and delivers the horror true dinosaur fans like.“ IDMb rate it 8/10 Parent Guide Neo Jurassic World/Parents Guide Video Game Universal has confirmed the game that will be a alternate timeline, similar to The Isle, you can play as a dinosaur or a human, but in this game you have to coexist with modern day animals from each continent. Possible Spin-Off Series In an interview, Joel Coward says there could be an spin-off series, if Universal is ok with it. The spin-off was later confirmed and is now called Rise of Neo Jurassic World. Production * The series was officially announced by Universal Pictures in 2019. * Joel Coward was confirmed to be the director. * Maisie Lockwood was confirmed to be the main character of the series. Interviews Neo Jurassic World/Interviews Trivia Category:Apocalypse Category:Universal Pictures Category:AMC Networks Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Horror Category:Survival Horror Category:Survival Category:Drama Category:TV Series